What's this feeling?
by PatiChan14
Summary: Lucy und Natsu merken langsam das sich zwischen ihnen etwas ändert. NaLu und auch ewas GrayLu


Langsam ging die blonde Stllar Magierin die kleine Seitenstraße Schnee knartschte unter ihren Füß freute sich über diese Ruhe, sie liebte zwar alle aus Fairy tail aber die Ruhe tat ihr auchmal gut. Gerade die ruhe vor trieb er sie in die Verzweiflung!.Seuftzend blieb sie vor ihrer Wohnung stehen als sie sah, dass dort Licht brannte /Natus...-.-'/ Kaum war sie in ihrer Wohnung, sah sie den Feuermagier und seine blaue 'Katze' am Tisch sitzen, natürlich mit essen. Er grinste sie an "Oi, Luce~!". Ein hauch von Pink kam auf ihre Wangen, wie immer wenn sie ihn sah. Sie seuftze "Hey Natsu,Happy". Natsu hielt ihr sofort ein Blatt vor die Nase, was Lucy sofort auffiel war das dick gedruckte 'S-Class' in der Ecke. "hä? Natsu hast du schonwieder einen S-Class auftrag gestohlen?". Er schüttelte den kopn "nee, Erza hat den Auftrag für uns ausgesucht! komm Lucy, Ich wette Gray und Erza warten schon!". Er und Lucy machten sich sofort auf den Weg.

XXX

Gray saß mit Erza an der Bar als die Gildentür auflog und natsu reinkam, gefolgt von Lucy und Happy. Gray wurde leicht rot als er Lucy sah. Er mochte sie mehr als er sich oder den anderen eingestehen wollte. Natsu war wie immer voller tatendrang "Kommt Leute, lasst uns den Auftrag erledigen!" "Aye~". Er und Hapy rannten los. Lucy,Gray und Erza sahen ihnen Kopfschüttelnd nach.

XXX

"Müssen wir wirklich mit dem Zug fahren?" quängelte Natsu. Erza sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden blick an "...!" "Aye sir~!"Lucy sah ihn an als sei er verpeilt/Da ist wieder Happy 2... verschwand in weniger als 3 Sekunden im andern 3 folgten ihm. Als der Zug losfuhr wurde Natsu wieder kotzgrün. Als der Zug einmal stark rüttelte fiel Natsu mit seinem Kopf in Lucy's schoß "Was zu- Natsu alles ok?" Sie sah uhn besorgt an. Er murmelte nur etwas unversä guckte aus dem Fenster,ihr Herz raste ihr war totall warm. Als der Zug dann endlich anhielt sprang Lucy auf, sie hatte durch ihre verlegenheit vergessen das Natsu in ihrem schoß lag. Dieser knallte dann mit voller wucht auf den Boden "Auu, Lucee~ was sollte das?".Sie drehte sich erschrocken um "Oh Natsu! E-es tut mir leid!".Happy guckte zu Natsu "Luce ist heute komisch" Natsu nickte nur leicht"mhm"

XXX

"Lucy pass auf!".Lucy drehte sich um und sah wie ein speer auf sie zugeflogen kam "Kyah!". Sie schloß die Augen und wartete auf den schmerz,wenn der speer ihren bauch durchborte,doch dieser kam nicht. Sie hörte wie etwas zersplitterte und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand Gray, er hatte den Speer mit 'Ice shield' abgewehrt. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen "G-Gray...". Er sah sie lächelnd an "Alles ok?". Sie nickte "J-ja..." Er hob sie hoch,in bride-style,und gign mit ihr zu erza und wusste nicht warum,aber es störte ihn, zusehen wie Gray Lucy so Gray Lucy runter ließ, ging Natsu sofort zu ihr "Lucy,ist alles ok?" Er sah sie besorgt an, Lucy lächelte ihn an "ja,mir gehts guckte zu ihren gegener "Kommt Leute den machen wir fertig!".Nach 10 Min hatten die 3 Den Kampf gewonnen,Lucy saß traurig am Rand.

Lucy's pov

Die 3 lächelten sich kam mir so nutzlos vor!Immer muss man mich retten!. Ich senkte seuftzend den Kopf /Ich passe nicht in Fairy tail's stärkstes Team!Ich passe nicht nach Fairy tail.../"Oi,Luce~!"Ich hob den Kopf und sah das Natsu breitgrinsend vor mir stand "Kommst du?" Ich nickte nur kurz.

Normal pov

Natsu,Gray und Erza gingen vorne weg, Lucy folge ihnen. Natsu schielte nach hinten zu Lucy,er wunderte sich darüber,das sie den ganzen weg über nichts gesagt hatte. Er geselte sich zu ihr "hey,Luce, ist alles ok bei dri?" "hä?was? ähm,ja klar" sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes lächeln. Er starrte sie vorschend an,nach einer weile fühlte Lucy sich unwohl "Hör auf mich so anzustarren!"

XXX

3 Tage später saß an der Bar von Fairy tail. Mirajane sah sie besorgt an"Stimmt etwas nicht Lucy-chan?"Lucy sah Mirajane ernst an "Mira-chan...ich will die Gilde für ne weile verlassen-""WARUM?""Pshht!Nicht so laut!ICh will doch nur für 2 jahre gehen!" "Warum denn Lucy-chan?" "Ich will trainieren!so schwach wie ich jetzt bin helfe ich meinen Team nicht sondern bin nur eine Last für sie!" "Aber Lucy-ch-" "Nichts aber!Ich habe meinen entschluss gefasst!Ich werde morgen früh gehen..." 2Natsu wird dich nciht einfach so gehen lassen..."Lucy guckte zu Natsu rüber,Lisanna war bei ihm. Die beiden sahen so...glücklich aus! Sie drehte sich um "ich gehe doch schon heute nacht,sag es ihm bitte erst morgen früh!Sag es bitte keinem Vorher!".Sie lächelte schwach.  
>Natsu sah zu Lucy und Mirajane rüber. Er war verwundert als er das das Mirajane ein bisschen weinte und Lucy sie kurz in den Arm nahm,ebenfalls fast am weinen. Was ist denn bei denen los?/Gerade als Natsu aufstand, sah er wie Lucy rausginh "Oi!Luce~!". sie ging weiter als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hätte. Er guckte fragend zu Mirajane rüber,diese lächelte kurz schwach, Er wollte Lucy nachgehen doch Mirajane hielt ihn zurück"Lass sie,sie braucht gerade etwas ruhe,du kannst ja mirgen früh nach ihr gucken gehen". Er sah nochmal kurz Lucy nach,ging dann aber wieder zu Lisanna.

XXX

Lucy guckte von den kleinen Hügel aus nochma zurück zu ihren alten heimatsort. Sie drehte sich seuftzend um,wenn sie wieder kommt,wird sie stärker sein!das war sie sich sicher! Auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt die anderen zurückzulassen /Natsu.../eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

XXX

Am nöchsten Morgen lief Natsu zu Lucy. Wie immer kletterte er durch ihr Fenster „Oi Luce~ - - -„ Er sah das ihr Bett leer war „Happy,guck mal ob sie in der Küche ist,ich gucke im Bad", Happy sah ihn an „Aye~ du Spanner!". Natsu ignorierte das letztere. Er öffnete die Badtür „Luce?", aber das Bad war leer" „NATSU!". Er ging in die Küche „was ist Happy?" Happy hatte ein Tränen überströmtes Gesicht, er reichte Natsu einen Zettel:

_Lieber Natsu,_

_wie ich dich kenne bist du natürlich wieder als erster hier…_

_Es tut mir leid aber ich verlasse Fairy tail, ich will stärker werden,_

_so schwach wie ich jetzt bin stehe ich dir, erza & Gray nur im weg rum…_

_Ich will das ihr alle wisst wie lieb ich euch habe und wie schwer es mir_

_Fällt euch zurück zulassen,ich habe der Gilde aber immernur probleme bereitet…ihr schafft das auch ohne mich…jetzt wo Lisianna wieder da ist…_

_Es tut mir wirklich leid,Natsu,Happy…bis irgendwann mal_

_Eure Lucy!_

Er stürmte zur Gilde „Mirajane! Wusstest du davon?" er sah sie wütend an"w-wovon?" er knallte den Zettel auf den Tisch „ließ! Lucy hat die Gilde verlassen!". Mirajane nickte langsam „sie hatte es mir gestern erzählt…sie hat mich gebeten es keinen zu erzählen. Gray kam zu den beiden „Lucy…hat die Gilde verlassen? Wir müssen sie such!". Natsu und Gray wollten sofort los, aber Makarov hielt sie auf „Lasst sie,es ist ihr entschluss…" „Aber unser Team ist ohne Lucy unvollständig!" schrie Natsu ihn an „da muss ich ihm zustimmern". Die 3 drehten sich um"Ezra…" „Makaov,ob du willst oder nicht, Natsu,Gray,Happy und ich werden und auf die suche nach Lucy machen,sie ist und bleib ein teil unseres Teams, ob sie will oder nicht!" Mirajane sah die 4 an „dann beeilt euch, Lucy ist gesternabend los gegangen!".

Die 4 machten sich auf den Weg.

XXX

Lucy setzt sich auf eine Bank „Ahhh! Meine Füße tuen weh!" /mh…normaler weise hätte mich jetzt Gray oder Natsu getragen…/. Sie musste lachen wenn sie dran dachte wie die beiden sich immer wegen jeder kleinigkeit stritten. Sie hörte wie es hinter ihr im Busch raschelte, sie sprang auf. Aus dem Busch kam eine kleine süße Katze. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Sie entschloss sich weiter zugehen, wohin? Das wusste sie selber nochnicht. Sie guckte auf den Fairy tail stempel auf ihrer Hand und lächelte /ich gehöre zu Fairy tail und kann alles schaffen!/

XXX

Erza war überrascht wie schnell Natsu und Gray waren, wenn es darum ging Lucy zufinden. /Was fällt der blöden eigentlich ein einfach so abzuhauen ohne tschüß zu sagen, naja ich hätte sie so oder so nicht gehen gelassen! Wenn ich sie finde wird ich sie wieder mitnehmen darauf kann sie sich verlassen!/ Natsu schnaubte fast vor wut. Gray war überrascht Natsu mal so ernst zusehen. Aber auch er wollte unbedingt Lucy wieder bei sich haben.

Die 3 waren um einiges schneller als Lucy. Wenn Lucy weiter so langsam geht haben Natsu und die anderen sie sicherlich in 30 min eingeholt.

XXX

Es wurde langsam dunkel. Lucy war in einem kleinen Wald angekommen. Sie suchte einen Platz wo sie ihr Zelt aufbauen konnte. Als sie damit fertig war und das Zelt endlich stand ging sie Feuerholz suchen. Jetzt war es schon dunkel und ihr war ziemlich unwohl dabei ohne die anderen hier zusein. Sie hörte äste hinter sich knacken. Sie drehte sich um, vor ihr stand ein komischer Typ, er hatte schwarze schulterlange haare und trug einen komischen Umhang, er guckte auf ihre Hand „Fairy tail hm?" Er machte einen schritt auf sie zu „So ein kleines ding wie du ist eine Fairy tail magierin? Hn…naja, dann zeig mal was du kannst!". Er holte ein Schwert herraus und fing an sie anzugreifen, sie konnte ihm gerade so noch ausweichen. Plötzlich herhob sich die Erde unter ihr, sie sprang schnell zur seite / ist er eine Elementar Magier?/. Sie holte einen schlüßel raus „Öffne die Tor zu Virgo!". Und schon erschien die Pinkhaarige Maid „Wie kann ich dich helfen, Prinzessin?". „Mach ihn fertig!" Sie zeigte auf den Magier der nur grinsend vor ihr stand. „ok" und schon verschwand Virgo im Boden. Als sie plötzlich herraussprang und ihn angreifen wollte packte er sie am Hals „Virgo!". Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, doch schaffte es nicht. Er schleuderte sie mit voller kraft gegen lucy, die beiden flogen gegen einen Baum „argh!". Lucy sah zu Virgo, die bewusstlos vor ihr lag „Tor, schließe dich". Virgo verschwand wieder. Lucy machte sich hoch /Meine Stellargeister haben keine Chance gegen ihn/. Plötzlich stand er hinter ihr „Hier bin ich!". Sie drehte sich schnell um und wurde mit voller wucht von seiner Faust getroffen. Lucy flog mit voller wucht weg und knallte auf den Boden. Sie machte sich wieder langsam hoch „hng…!" /Was soll ich machen, so habe ich keine Chance gegen ihn!/. Sie sah ihn nichtmehr. Sie guckte sich panisch um /wo ist er?/. Plöztlich spaltete sich die Erde unter ihr. Lucy konnte sich gerade so noch am Rand festhalten. Der Typ stand vor ihr „Und DU willst eine Fairy tail Magierin sein? Haha das ich nicht lache!". Lucy guckte unter sich, sie konnte den Boden nicht sehen /Ich darf nicht aufgeben! Wenn ich jetzt falle...wars das…/. Der Typ trat auf ihre Hand „Warum lässt du nicht einfach los? Dann hast du das alles hinter dir…/. Er drückte mit seinem Fuß auf ihre hand „Hng!". Sie sah einen spitzen Stock an der Seite. Blitzschnell griff sie ihn sich und rammte ihm den Typen in den Fuß, als dieser etwas nach hinten ging, zog sich Lucy mit aller kraft hoch. Der Typ sah sie wütend an „Du mieses kleines-!" Er trat sie mit voller wucht. Er formte etwas in seiner Hand /Eine Energie kugel? sah ihn panisch an „nimm das!". Er warf die Kugel auf sie zu und Bam!. Natsu, Gryy und Erza sahen die Explosion „was war da—„ Natsu war schon los gerannt. Lucy spürte an ihrme ganzen Körper einen stechenden schmerz /ich…werde…nicht aufgeben/. Sie veruschte mit aller kraft aufzustehen, es gelang ihr aber nicht so richtig. Sie krabbelte auf Händen und Füßen auf ihn zu. Er grinste sie an „Hast du noch immer nicht genug? Ein wunder das du dich überhaupt noch bewegen kannst!". Er nahm sein Schwert und rannte auf sie zu „Haaaaaa!". Lucy sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie spürte einen schreklichen schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Sie guckte an sich runter. Der Typ hatte ihr das Schwert voller wucht in durch den Bauch gerammt. Sie merkte wie sich ihr oberteil langsam mit ihrem warmen Blut vollzog. „LUCEE!". Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf in die richtung von der sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie sah natsu dort stehen, er sah sowohl geschockt als auch wütend aus „na-tsu!". Der Typ sah ihn grinsend an und rammte das Schwert tiefer in ihren Bauch „argh!". Lucy krümmte sich vor schmerzen „LUCY!" er sah wütend zu dem Typen „ICH BRING DICH UM! GEHT WEG VON IHR!". Der Typ sah ihn an „wie du willst…" Er zog mit deiner Schnellen bewegung das Schwert aus Lucy's Bauch. Diese schrie vor Schmerzen auf und viel langsam um. Natsu konnte sie gerade so noch auffangen bevor sie auf den Boden fiel „lucy…oi lucy…" Sie sah ihn an und lächelte schwach „Natsu du idiot…warum…warum bi….bist du mir gefolgt?". Er sah sie traurig an „warum bist du dummkopf überhaupt gegangen?" Erza und Gray kamen an. Sie sahen geschockt zu Natsu rüber, der Lucy in seinem Arm hielt. Gray und Erza wendeten sich zu dem Typen. Gray sah ihn voller wut an „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, das Lucy anzutuen?". Lucy atmete immer langsamer , Natsu schüttlete sie sanft „Hey, Lucy! Bleib bei mir!". Lucy fiel es schwer die Augen aufzuhalten „mir…i—ist s-so k-kalt…i-ich bin so m-müde…". Natsu schüttlere sie wieder,diesesmal etwas unsanfter „Lucy,du musst wach bleiben! Wir kriegen dich wieder hin verstanden! Aber du musst durchhalte…" Er sah sie an und sie war sich sicher tränen in seinen augen zusehen „…bitte…" Er sprach es so leise aus, das Lucy sich jetzt nicht sicher war ob er wirklich was gesagt hatte oder nicht. Lucy versuchte sich hochzumachen doch Natsu hinderte sie dran „Spinnst du? Du bist zu verletzt um aufzustehen!" Er hob sie hoch, im Bride-Style. Erza & Gray hatte gegen den Typen gekämpft, doch dieser war mitten im Kampf plötzlich verschwunden. Die beiden sahen zu Natsu und Lucy rüber. Natsu hiel Lucy dicht an sich gedrückt. Den ganzen Weg über nach hause redete er leiae mit Lucy um sie wach zu halten. Sie brachten sie in ein Krankenhaus.

XXX

Als der Arzt um 5 Uhr morgens aus dem OP saal kamen waren Erza und Gray schon eingeschlafen. Happy und natsu sahen den Arzt ernst an „und? Wie geht es ihr?" Der Arzt lächelte „Wir konnten die blutung stoppen, sie müsste bald wieder aus der Narkose aufwachen, einer von ihnen kann gehen. Er sah zu erza und gray rüber, die schliefen nochimmer tief und fest. Happy nickte ihm zu. Natsu atmete tief ein „ich gehe!" Der Arzt nickte kurz und zeigte Natsu den Weg zu lucys zimmer. Er setzt sich an ihr Bett. Es tat ihm weh sie so zu sehen, es machte ihn traurig und wütend zugleich. Was viel ihr eigentlich ein einfach so abzuhauen? Oder zu denken das sie dem Team nur im wege stande und der Gilde nur probleme bereitete?. Lucy ist Lucy und alle mochten sie so wie sie war. Er nahme ihre hand, er konnte den moment nicht vergessen als er sah wie der Typ ihr das Schwert durch den Bauch rammte. Ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange, er war sich in dem Moment sicher, das er Lucy für immer verlieren würde. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Sie war nicht nur seine beste Freundin, nein, er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Er hielt ihre hand gegen seine Stirn und fing an leicht zuweinen. „Na-natsu?" Er sah sie an. Sie war endlich wach „Lucy…" Sie lächelte ihn an „Es tut mir leid…" „Das sollte es auch!" Er sprang auf „weißt du was für sorgen ich mir gemacht habe! Was für eine große angst ich um dich hatte?" Sie sah ihn traurig an „Das wollte ich nicht…das nächste ma-" „es wird kein nächstes mal geben! Du bleibst in der Gilde verstanden? Und wenn ich dich fesseln und in den Keller sperren muss! Du bleibst da, bei mir! Und den anderen!". Sie sah in erstaunt an „natsu…". Er setzt sich wieder hin und guckte verlegen weg „nur damit dir das klar ist" sie nickte langsam „mhm…". Lucy machte wieder die augen zu und schlief ein, sie war sehr erschöpft. Natsu guckte sie an /Sie ist wieder eingeschlafen…/ Er küsste sanft ihre hand.

XXX

Als Lucy am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war Natsu an ihrem Bett eingeschlafen. Sie musste leicht lachen, er sah so mal wirklich niedlich aus…Sie guckte sich im Raum um, ob irgendwo eine Uhr war, ah da!15:38 uhr!. Sie weckte Natsu vorsichtig „Hey Natsu,steh auf…es ist schon 15:38 Uhr." Er machte langsam die Augen auf „hm...was?". Sie lächelte „Es ist 15:38 Uhr,du solltest langsam mal nachhause gehen …" „ok…". Als er an der Tür war drehte er sich noch mal nach Lucy um, diese lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte zurück und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

XXX

Lucy wurde nach 3 Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Als sie die Gildentür öffnete guckten alle sie lächelnd an, sie hörte sätze wie „mach so was nie wieder" „verlass nochma die Gilde und du kriegst richtig ärger mit uns". Sie konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkeifen, das war einfach ihre perfekte Familie. Gray kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm „lucy, mach so nen mist nie wieder!Ich bin fast vor angst gestorben!" „sry…" Die erwiederte die Umarmung. Genau in dem Moment kam Natsu mir Lisianna rein. „Oi, Luce~!". Lucy löste sich von Gray und wendete sich zu Natsu „He-„. Er hob sie hoch „Bin ich froh dich wieder hier zuhaben!". Alle leute aus der Gilde jubelten und grölten bei dem anblick , Lucy und natsu liefen rot an. Er ließ sie wieder runter. Die beide lächelten sich schwach an, dann ging Lucy zu Mirajane an die Bar. „Lu-Chan!" Levy sprang auf Lucy's Rücken, die beide fielen zu Boden. « Hey, Levy ! mach uns Lucy nicht wieder kaputt !"rief Gray. Lucy und Levy lachten aber einfach nur. Gray ging zu den Beiden und half Lucy hoch „alles ok?" Lucy nickte lachend „ja,mir geht's gut…". Gray legte seinen Arm um sie „Wenn du so weitermachst landest du bald wieder im Krankenhaus…". Natsu schuppste Gray weg „Tja, und darum werden wir ja auf sie aufpassen, nicht wahr lucy?" sie nickte kurz. Erza kam jetzt endlich auch dazu „jetzt hört auf sie so zu bedrängen leute!" sie guckte Gray und Natsu böse an, die gingen auf 5 Meter abstand „brav!".

XXX

Lucy genießte es endlich wieder in ihrem zuhause zu sein. Als sie aus dem Bad rauskam saß, malwieder, Natsu mit Happy in ihrem Bett „Jo Luce~". Sie schüttelte lächelnd den kopf „Hey ihr zwei!". Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und suchte ihre Bürste. Natsu beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte, das machte sie fast verrückt „ist irgendwas?". Er sah sie immernoch nur sturr an. Sie schlcukte, was hat er bloß? „Lucy…" „j-ja?". Er stand auf und näherte sich ihr langsam. Sie sah ihn an „ich…". Happy sah die beiden gespannt an. Natsu schluckte schwer… Sie sah ihn an,ihr herz raste /will er etwa…?/. Er seuftzte „mach sowas niewieder…" sie sah ihn an und lächelte schwach „Das Thema hatten wir doch schonmal…" „Lucy, du verstehst nicht! Als ich damals Lisianna verloren hatte, war eine Welt für mich zusammen gebrochen!" „aber jetzt ist sie ja wieder da…". Lucy guckte weg, sie mochte Lisianna nicht wirklich, jetzt wo sie da war kümmerte natsu sich nurnoch um sie. Klar,die beiden waren damals zsm als sie anscheinend gestorben war, ob er sie wohl noch immer Liebt?. Natsu sah sie an „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, nochmal jemanden zu verlieren der mir wichtig ist!" „wirst du nicht,elfman und sie anderen passen doch gut auf Lisianna auf!". Sie guckte bockig weg. /Das gibt's doch nicht!/ Natsu sah sie beleidigt an „ich rede von dir!" „Gray passt ja auf mich auf…". Er sah sie böse an „Solange Gray da ist, ist deine Welt also perfekt oder wie verstehe ich das?". Sie sah ihn sauer an „Tja, und wenn ist es doch nicht deine Sache oder?" „Jaha da hast du wohl recht!" „Warum bist du mir überhaupt gefolgt?Jetzt wo Lisianna wieder da ist brauchst du mich doch nicht!" schrie sie in unter Tränen an „Luce i- " „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Es ist doch eigentlich egal ob ich lebe oder nicht!". Er sah sie wütend an „Ich glaube da hast du recht! Villeicht hätte ich dich einfach gehen lassen sollen! Dann hätte ich jetzt wenigstens ein Problem weniger!". Sie sah in mir großen Augen an, er realiesirte was er gesagt hatte „lucy es t-" „Verschwinde!" „aber Luc-" „Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung NATSU!". Er sah sie an, happy war auch geschockt, hatte Natsu das gerade wirklich gesagt „Na schön!". Natsu verschwand aus dem Fenster. Happy sah nochmal kurz zu Lucy, sie sackte weinend auf den Boden /Lucy~/

XXX

Als Natsu am nächsten morgen in die Gilde kam sah er Lucy nirgends. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden „Mira-chan wo ist Lucy?" „Sie meinte heute morgen es ginge ihr nicht gut und deswegen bliebe sie zuhause…" „ok danke!". Natsu machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucy, happy blieb bei Mirajane „ist alles ok Happy?". Happy schüttelte den Kopf „Die beiden haben sich gestern sehr stark gestritten, Lucy hatte geweint, natsu später auch…" Mirajane sah Natsu nach /das ist nicht gut/. Natsu klettete wie immer durch ihr Fenster. Lucy lag noch in ihrem Bett. Er sah das ihre Augen gerötet waren /Hat sie die ganze nacht über geweint?/. Er ging vorsichtig zu ihr und weckte sie sanft „Luce…hey…aufstehen". Sie machte langsam die Augen auf „na-NATSU?". Sie schreckte zurück. Er sah sie sehr traurig an „Es tut mir so leid was ich gestern gesagt habe! Ic hhabe es nicht so gemeint!". Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie konnte es einfach nicht „Es hörte sie aber so an…". Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und hielt sie fest „Lucy , guck mich bitte an!" Sie guckte ihn vorsichtig an, er nahm sie in den Arm „N-natsu?". Er drückte sie fest „Ich habe er wirklich nicht so gemeint, ohne dich…"er holte tief luft „wäre ich aufgeschmissen! Wir sind doch ein Team und müssen doch zusammenhalten oder?". Sie lächelte und nickte „ja, wir sind ein Team…". Sie erwiederte die Umarmung. Es kam ihr vor, als würden sie Stundenlang so dar sitzten. Er löste sich von ihr und stand auf. „kommst du mit zur Gilde?" er reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand, sie lächelte ihn an unr reichte ihm ihre hand.

XXX

Als natsu und Lucy lachend in die Gilde kamen war Happy erleichtert. Lucy ging zu Mirajane „Hey~!". Mirajane lachte „Lucy-chan, du strahlst ja übers ganze Gesicht! Seid ihr beide etwa zusammen?" Lucy sah sie mit großen Augen an „Meinst du etwa ich und Natsu? Nein wir sind beste Freunde und ein Team!" Sie lachte. Mirajane guckte Lucy grinsend an „aber ihr wärt ein süßes Paar!" . Lucy wurde rot „H-hör auf so ein blödsinn zureden!". Mirajane lachte „Lucy, ich meine das ernst haha, ihr passt einfach perfekt zusammen!" „Das will ich jetzt nichtmehr hörern!". Alle guckte zu den beiden rüber. Gray lachte „Alles ok bei euch?" . Lucy lächelte verlgegen „j-ja a-alles ok,hehe!". Sie drehte sich wieder zu Mirajane, die sie nochimmer grinsend ansha „Denk einfach mal darüber nach, glaubs mir, er mag dich wirklich gern…genau wie Gray…". Lucy sah sie überrascht an „G-gray…bist du dir da sicher?" „mhm, ich sehe doch wie er dich immer anguckt…" „Jetzt hör auf mir so nen blödsinn in den Kopf zu setzen!". Mirajane grinste wieder „Ich mein ja nur…". Lucy stand auf „Ich gehe ein bisschen spatzieren!". „Oi, Luce~!" Lucy drehte sich um „natsu…" „Kommst du mit mir und Happy fischen?" „Naja ich weiß ja nicht…" „Bitte!" „aye~" Happy und Natsu sahen sie mit einenm Dackel blick an. Sie seuftzte „ok…" „na dann lass und keine Zeit verlieren!". Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit. „Hey nicht so schnell natsu!". Mirajane sah den beiden lächelnd nach „so ein süßes paar…"

XXX

„Wow, heute ist es wirklich warm…" Lucy legte sich ins Gras „ Ja ist doch schön!". Lucy stand wieder auf „Ich gehe mir mal schnell mein Bikini anziehen-„ Natsu packte sie und warf sie ins wasser „Warum nen Bikini antziehen wann man es auf so lösen kann!" „NATSU!". Er stand mit seinem Typischen grinsen am Rand. Lucy kletterte aus dem Wasser „ du bist unmöglich…". Plötzlich zog Lucy ihr oberteil aus „w-was machst du da L-luce?" „Ich ziehe mein nasses Oberteil aus, was sonst?". Sie breitete es auf der wiese aus –„Hoffentlich wird es bald wieder trocken…". Sie legte sich auf die Wiese um selber auch zu trocknen. .Natsu legte sie neben sie. Er guckte Lucy an, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und genießte die Sonnenstrahlen. Er konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und guckte sie weiter an, es schien ihr garnicht auf. Happy grinste „Du maaaaagst sie!" „Halt die klappe du kleiner quäl geist!" „Worüber streitet ihr jetzt schonwieder?" „Nichts wichtiges!". Sie lächelte ihn an „na dann…". Langsam zogen Wolken auf. Lucy fing an zuzittern, in den nassen Klamotten wurde es langsam kalt „alles ok Luce?" Natsu sah sie bedosorgt an „mhm, mir ist nur ein bisschen kalt…" „sollen wir zurück gehen?". Sie nickte lächelnd „ok,dann komm". Lucy packte ihre sachen zusammen und sie beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück nachhause.

XXX

Lucy stand vor ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. „Mh…" Aus irgendeinen Grund war sie nicht zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah /Lisianna ist viel hüpsh-/ Sie schüttelte den kopf /Warum vergleiche ich mich mit ihr? Argh…/. Sie nahm ein paar Oberteile raus und hielt sie vor sich, sie drehe sich hin und her „mh…" „Du bist hüpsch genug Luce ~" Lucy drehte sich erschrocken um „N-natsu!" Sie wurde leicht rot „Kannst du nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch durch die Tür kommen?". Er grinste sie an „nö! Was machst du s oschönes?" „I-ich überlege was ich morgen anziehe…". Natsu sah sich die Oberteile an. Er nahm ein Bauchfreies Rot-blaues Top raus „Zieh das an". Sie nahm es und stellte sich wieder vor den Spiegel, sie musste zugeben das Natsu einen guten geschmack hat „Ok, das werde ich dann morgen anziehen!". Natsu ließ sich auf Lucy's bett fallen, Lucy setzte sich neben ihn „Wo ist Happy?" „Der ist zuhause geblieben…" „Warum? Er ist doch immer dabei!" „Heute halt mal nicht" Sie musterte ihn, irgendwas war anderst, nur was?. Er sah sie an und sie sah verlegen weg „Luce~?" „Mh?" „Ich will das du bei dem nächsten Auftrag zuhause bleibst" „WARUM?" Sie sprang wütend auf „luce, versteh doch es i-"

„Es ist doch meine entscheidung oder? Denkst du etwa das ich so unfähig bin?" „Luce-" „nichts Lucy…!" Sie schrie ihn weiter an, er stand auf und ging auf sie zu, sie merkte es garnicht vor wut, er nahm sie fest in den Arm. „N-natsu…! L-lass das!". Er drückte sie fester an sich „Lucy…bitte…". Sie schwieg, sie stand einfach nur still da „Ich habe gesagt ich will nicht das du mitkommst, das heißt nicht das du zuhause bleiben sollst, ich mache mir einfach nur sorgen um dich" „Musst du nicht, Du bist doch da um auf mich aufzupassen, genau wie Gray und Erza!". Er sah sie an und lächelte leicht, Lucy erwiederte dieses Lächeln „Also musst du dir keine Sorgen um mich machen!" „ok…kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?" „du schläfst aber auf den Sofa!" „Aber Luceeee ~" „Nichts aber, los ab auf's sofa!" „Wenns sein muss…"

XXX

Als Lucy morgends aufwachte lag war ihr recht warm, sie guckte zu ihrem Fenster und sah das es bewölkt war, sie merkte ewas an ihrer Hüfte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Natsu neben sich, er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, Lucy wurde totall rot /E-er muss sich heute Nacht malwieder in mein Bett geschlichen haben/. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging ind die Küche um essen zu machen. Sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, es kam ihr vor als mache sie das Frühstück für ihren Mann. Sie lächelte weiter stumm vor sich hin. 10 minuten später wachte dann auch Natsu auf „Morgen Luce!" „Morgen Natsu! Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig". Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. Er setzt sich an den Tisch „Das hört man gerne!". Als Lucy das essen fertig hatte, stellte sie es auf den Tisch „Du hast dich aber nicht an meine anweisung gehalten…!" „Und die war?" „Das du auf der mCouch schläfst!". Er grinste sie an „aber dein Bett ist vieeeel gemütlicher Luceeee ~" „hn…". Sie setzte sich und die beiden aßen. Nach ner weile wurde Lucy wieder unwohl weil Natsu siw wieder die ganze Zeit so anstarrte „Ist irgendwas?" „nööö" „Dann hör auf mich so anzustarren!" „mhm…" „Was mhm?" „Nichts…" „AH! Du machs mich noch verrückt Natsu!". Er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie stand auf und räumte das schmutzige geschirr vom Tisch. Danach ging sie in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Gerade als sie ihr Oberteil ausgezogen hatte platzte Natsu in ihr Zimmer „Lucee i-". Er starrt sie nur an un wurde rot „NATSU! DU PERVERSLING!". Sie schmiss mit allem was sie finden konnte nach ihm. „ah, es tut mir leid!" er schloss schnell die Tür um sich vor den Sachen zuretten die auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Lucy's Herz raste /o-ob er was gesehen hat? W-warum musste es ausgerechnet natsu sein…/. Natsu hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt, auch sein Herz raste /Lucy…/. Als sie ihr Oberteil angezogen hatte öffnete sie die Tür, Natsu kam ihr gleich entgegen gefallen. Die beiden fielen auf den Boden „Au…". Lucy öffnete die Augen und sah das Natsu auf ihr lag „N-natsu,du bist schwer!" „oh, s-sry!". Er sah sie an, machte sich dann aber sofort hoch und reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr hoch. „Lass uns jetzt zur Gilde gehen…" „O-ok!".

XXX

In der Gilde angekommen fingen Natsu ubnd Gray, malwieder, an sich zu streiten. Lucy ging rüber zu Mirajane „morgen Mira-chan" „Morgen Lucy-chan ^-^, du siehst heute irgendwie so glücklich aus!" „erlich?" „Ja,du strahlst förmlich!" „oh…" Lucy lächelte wieder „Ich habe halt gute Laune !" „Hapy meinte vorgestern du und Natsu hättet euch gestritten? „Ja, aber Natsu hatte sich dan gestern bei mir entschuldigt !" Sie lächelte weiter vor sich hin „ Also ist jetzt wieder alles ok zwischen euch?" „Jaa!". „Natsu-kun!" Lucy drehte sich um und sah Lisianna, wieder stieg dieses schlechte gefühl in ihr hoch. Lisianna fiel Natsu um den Arm, dieser sah sie einfach nur an. „Jo Lucy!" gray legte ein Arm um Lucy „Kommst du mit mir spatzieren? Keiner hat Zeit für mich…" „auch und dann bin ich die letzt Wahl?" „Nein, nein, die 2te ^-^". Lucy musste lachen „ok, ich komme mit…" Als die beiden auf die Gildentür zugingen schielte Mirajane zu Natsu rüber und rief „Viel spaß euch beiden!". Die beiden winkten lächelnd zu Mirajane. Natsu sah den beiden fragend nach /wohin gehen die? Gray schonwieder!/. Mirajane grinste innerlich /Hach, kann ich fies sein ^-^aber den beiden muss man ja wirklich helfen! Die schaffen es ja nicht allein!/

XXX

„Du lucy?" „Ja?" „Was ist das eigentlich zwischen dir und Natsu?" „Natus? Ach nichts, der mag doch sowieso Lisianna…" Lucy gucke auf den Boden „Das glaube ich weniger…" „huh?" „Ich habe gesehen wie er dich ansieht…" „Wirklic-, ahc jetzt hör auf mich so auszufragen!" Gray konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen „Wie sieht es eigentlich aus zwischen dir und Juvia?" „Juvia? Wie kommst du jetzt auf Juvia?" Er sah sie fragend an, sie wusste nicht wirklich ob er so tat oder es wirklich nochnicht gemerkt hatte „Du willst mich veraschen oder Gray?" „Ne warum?" „Sie liebt dich!" „M-mich?" Er lief rot an „a-ach was das bildest du dir ein!" „Nein, sie mag dich und du sie anscheinend auch!" Lucy grinste ihn herrausfordernt an „Nein, ich liebe ein anderes Mädchen…". Lucy sah ihn verwindert an „Wen?". Natsu versteckte sich hinter einen Baum /Worüber reden die?/ er schlich sich so nah ranwie es ging „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Lucy…" „Ach komm schon, wer ist die glückliche?""Lucy, jetzt hör auf mich zu nerven!" Gray wollte sich umdrehen doch Lucy hielt ihn fest „Ach komm schon wir sind doch gute Freunde!" „Gerade sewegen ja!" Lucy sah ihn überrascht an und Gray wurde rot „tzch, vergiss es einfach!" „Gray!". Er sah sie an, plötzlich drückte er sie gegen einen Baum „G-gray?". Er sah sie an „Lucy…" Er atmete tief ein „ich rede…von dir…" „G-gray…". Er machte sich vor und Küsste sie. Natsu's herz fühlte sich an als würde es in 1000 teile zerbrechen. Gray löste sich wieder von lucy „Aber ich weiß das du jemand anderes liebst…" „Gray…" „So wie du ihn immer ansieht und er dich, das einzigste was ich will ist das du glücklich bist!" er lächelte sie an. Mit den Worten ging Gray zurück. Lucy blieb am Baum stehen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, Gray liebte sie!. Sie setzte sich hin, verschränkte ihre Arme um ihre Beine. Sie legte ihren Kof auf ihre Arme, sie war so verwirrt. „Luce…" Sie machte den Kopf hoch und sah Natsu vor sich stehen „N-natsu…" er kniete sich vor sie „Alles ok lu-". Sie fiel ihn um den Hals und fing an zu weinen, in ihrem Herzen und ihren Kopf herrschte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühlschaos. Natsu hob Lucy hoch, bride style. Lucy versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Er trug sie langsdam nachhause.

XXX

„Du,Natsu, hast du das alles eben mitgekrieg?" „Nein,nicht alles…" „Was hast du denn mitgekriegt?" „Den kuss…". Er sah sie nicht an. Sie guckte auf ihre Bettdecke „Oh…" „was willst du jetzt machen?" „Huh?" Sie sah natsu fragend an „Wirst du mit ihm..zsm kommen?" „Natsu…" „I-ich frag ja nur…" „warscheinlich nicht…" „Warscheinlich? Ja oder nein?" Er sah sie mit einen ernsten blick an „N-nein…". Natsu seuftzte und ließ sich nach hinten auf ihr bett fallen. Sie sah ihn bockig an „Eigentlich ist es ja nicht deine Sache!". Er guckte sturr an die Decke. „Ignorier mich nicht!" „Mach ich doch nicht…" „argh! Du machst mich verrückt!". Er musste einfach grinsen. Lucy sah verlegen an die Decke „Und du?" „Was ist mit mir?" „Na du und Lisianna!" „Ach,da ist doch nichtsmehr…" „sieht man ja…" „Bist du eifersüchtig? :D" „NEIN!" „Nadann, warum fragst du?" „Nur so, reine neugier" „ahja…" „Erlediegen wir morgen wieder nen Auftrag?" „hm…" „was hm?" „villeicht" „Du bsit nervig!" „Dito…" „Ey immerhin liegst du in meinem Bett!" „Joar, mit dir!" Lucy sand auf „Natsu…!". Sie sah ihn Böse an. Er richete sich auf. Er grinste fies. Lucy wurde rot „W-was ist?". Er packte plötzlich ihr handgelenkt und zog sie zu sich. Lucy saß plötzlich auf seinen Schoß „N-natsu! Lass den blödsinn!". Er nahm sie in den Arm. „N-natsu? A-alles ok?". Er nickte leicht, er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Rücken. Sie hielt seine hand „Du bsit merkwürdig, weißt du das? Im einen moment will ich dich umbringen und im anderen…!" „und was im anderen?" „Einfach nur knuddeln…" „dann mach das doch!" „idiot!" „warum?" „Du bist halt ein Idiot!" „Ach Lucy, mach diesen schönen moment nicht kapput!" „sch-schöner m-moment?". Lucy's Herz raste wie verrückt und ihr wurde wieder warm, ok das könnte auch an Natsu's körpertemperaur liegen!. Sie schloß die Augen und genoss, genau wie Natsu, diesen Moment. Sie lächelte und eine träne lief an ihrer Wange runter /Wenn dieser moment doch niemals enden würde…/

XXX

Am nächsten morgen wachte Lucy auf und sah,malwieder, Natsu neben sich. Sie weckte ihn und er sah sie verschlafen an „Morgen Luce~" „Hatten wir nicht abgemacht das du auf der Couch schläfst?" „Du hast das zwar mal gesagt, aber ich war nie einverstanden damit" „Natsu!-". Er zog sie zu sich „jetzt schieb früh morgends nicht schon so nen stress…" „Natsu…!". Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Lucy zwickte ihn in die Nase „Komm schon, wir müssen zur Gilde! Erza und Gray warten sicherlich schon auf uns!". Natsu's blick verdunkelte sich bei den namen Gray. Sie musterte ihn und grinste „Wer ist den hier eifersüchtig?". Er erwiederte nichts sondern sah sie nur an „N-natsu…du machst mir angst…" „Tut mir leid..." „Jetzt komm zur Gilde!" Sie schubste ihn aus'm Zimmer „Oi Luce!" „Ich muss mich umziehen!" „Na und? Gestern war ich do-" „Erinner mich dran und ich erschlag dich!" „uh…". Er entschied sich die klappe zuahlten. Als Lucy fertig war machten die beiden sich auf den Weg. In der Gilde angekommen sahen die beiden sofort Gray und erza da stehen. Als Gray's und Lucy's blicke sich trafen drehten die beiden sich mit verlegenden blicken weg. Natsu schielte zu Lucy und guckte dann zu Gray. Mirajane spürte die spannung zwischen den beiden. Auch erza sah die beiden fragend an „Oi,Gray!" „Hm?" „Lass uns nen Wetkampf machen!" „Und was für einen?" „Keine Ahunung irgend einen!" „Warum?" „Weil mir langweilig ist!". Lucy sah von Gray zu natsu und wieder von Natsu zu gray „Jungs…muss das sein?" „JA!" Antworteten beide. Lucy schreckte zurück „N-na dann…" Sie flüchtete zu Mirajane und Erza „Was ist denn mit denen los?" Lucy guckte unschuldig „Keine Ahnung…die streiten sich doch immer

^-^'" „Naja,da hast du auch wieder recht…" „Mir ist egal was für einen Wettkampf wir machen, ich gewinne sowieso du feurkopf!" „Ahc bist du dir da so sicher eisblock!". Cana sah die beiden genervt an „Jetzt seid mal leiser! Man kann ja nichtmal inruhe saufen!" „Ha das ist es!" Natsu grinste breit. „Was?" „Lass uns gucken, wer von uns am besten saufen kann! Der,der als erstes einschläft, hat verloren!" „Ok!". Lucy sah die beiden ungläubig an „Di wollen mich wohl verschen oder?" „Ne die meinen es ernst…". Gray und Natsu setzten sich zu den Mädchen an die Bar „Na dann!" Mirajane stellte ihnen verschiedene Alkoholische getränke dort hin. Die beiden hauten die getränke weg. Juvia kam nach ner weile in der Gilde an „G-Gray-sama?" „oh,hallöschen schuvia!". Juvia ging zu Lucy und erza „was ist mit den beiden los?" „Sie machen nen sauf wettbewerb!" „Wie lange trinken sie schon?" „gut 2 Stunden…" „O.o".

XXX

Nach einer weiteren Stunde standen immernoch beide „Leute! Jetzt macht doch ein unetnschieden!" „niemals!" Riefen beide gleichzeitig. Gray stand auf ,ging zu Juvia und nahm sie in den Arum „Du bischt doch auf meiner Seite oder?" „G-gray-sama! O/O". Natsu ging zu lucy und legte seinen Arum um sie „Und du auf meiner oder?" „Haltet mich da schön raus!". Mirajane sah die beiden verzweifelt an „Jetzt hört auf zu trinken! Ihr seid beide schon voll!" „Aber es hat noche keina gewonnen!" protestierte Gray „Naund? Ich will nicht das einen von euch beiden was zustößt!" rief Lucy dann dazwischen. Natsu und Gray sahen sie an und stellten ihre glässer weg „Schory luschy…" „LUCY!" mekerte sie „nagut, juvia bringst du gray nachhause? Ich birnge Natsu nachhause, alleine schaffen die beide das nichmehr!". Juvia nickte „O-ok".

XXX

Auf den Heimweg redete Natsu nur blödsinn,ok das macht er immer, aber das redet er ja sowieso immer. Aufeinmal blieb er stehen „Luceee…" „was ist? „magst du mich?" „Natürlich mag ich dich du idiot!". Er sah sie an „Wirklisch?" sie musste lachen „ja und jetzt komm" „Wohin gehen wir?" „zu mir, bis zu dir kriege ich dich heute eindeutig nichtmehr und du pennst ja sowieso fast immer bei mir!" Er grinste „Stimmt…". Als Lucy und Natsu bei Lucy ankamen, warf Lucy Natsu auf die Couch „So betrunken wie du bist,schläfst du nicht mit bei mir im bett! Du bleibst schön auf der Couch verstanden?"

Natsu sah sie an und nickte nur. Lucy legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Sie guckte auf die Uhr, 23:15 Uhr. Nach ne weile schaffte sie es dann doch einzuschlafen.

XXX

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Lucy wach weil sie merkte das es kälter wurde. Sie drehte sich um und sah das Natsu gerade zu ihr ins Bett kletterte „Natsu!". Er sah sie an. Er sagte nichts sonder sarrte sie einfach an „Natsu? Alles ok?". Er machte sich langsam vor „N-natsu wa-?". Er küsste sie. Lucy's Herz fing an zu rasen. Er löste sich wieder von ihr „Luce…" „M-mh?"sie richtete sich auf. Er lächelte sie an und drückte sie sanft auf die Matraze „Natsu, du bist nochimmer betrunken, also geh auf die Couch!". Er ignorierte sie und küsste sie erneut. Lucy konne und wollte ich nicht wehren. Sie rang sich dann doch dazu durch ihn weg zuschupsen „Natsu hör auf! Du bsit berunken!". Er guckte auf den Boden. „Geht wieder schlafen!". Sie legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich weg von ihm /Er wird morgen sowieso wieder alles vergessen haben!/. Sie merke wie er seine Arme um sie legte und sie zu sich zog. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren „Isch lieb disch Luce…". Ihre Augen weiteten sich „j-jetzt hör auf so einen blödsinn zureden! Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt!". Er drehte sie zu sich rum „Luce~". Sie merkte wie ihr Herz raste und sie anfing zuzittern. „j-ja?" Er küsste sie wieder, diesesmal schub er vorsichtig seine Zunge vor. Sie schloss ihre Augen, war es nicht das worauf sie solange gewaret? Aber er war betrunken, meint er das also wirklich ernst?. Sie löste sich von ihm und stand auf „N-natsu, du bist betrunken! Mach jetzt blos keine Fehler die du bereust, ich werde jetzt auf der Couch schlafen gute nacht!". Er hielt sie am handgelenk fest und zog sie zu sich „Kyah!". Als sie ihre augen aufmachte,die sie vor schreck geschlossen hatte, stützte er sich auf seinen Händen und knien ab und war über ihr „Luce…kannst oder willst du es nicht verstehen? Ich liebe dich! Verdammt du dummkopf!".


End file.
